Devices similar to the improved shot gun barrel have been described in previous patents. U.S. Pat. No. 3,808,943 described an approach to redirecting the hot gases to improve rifle and pistol performance and the uses of electrical discharge machining (EDM). The prior art did not specifically address the application to the smooth shot gun barrel. The prior inventions did not provide a self cleaning optimally sized, shaped and positioned port.